In hydrocarbon production, a wellbore is drilled into a geologic formation and production fluids containing hydrocarbons travel from the geologic formation to a topside facility through the wellbore. The wellbore is sometime cased with telescoping sections of casing. The completed wellbore with all of the necessary infrastructure in place is called a well. At times, a well can be uncontrolled. An uncontrolled well has high pressure fluid rushing in an uphole direction from a deep, high pressure formation in the wellbore. There are several methods for controlling, or “killing” a well, such as bullheading, dynamic killing, and placing a mechanical downhole plug.